Two Rings, One Promise
by Gentle Rainbow
Summary: It's the obligatory matrimony story which every serious D18 writer must tackle. As the plot line goes, Hibari will be heartbroken and Dino will end up dead...Happily never after...OK, maybe not... A tribute to our beloved skylark!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

A little dedication to my favorite character. Happy Birthday, Hibari-san!!!

In this story, Tsuna and his group are around 24-25 years old. Our skylark has just turned 25 today, so to speak. The story takes place in a different and peaceful TYL universe. Thank you for giving this a try, enjoy and review please!

**

* * *

**

**Two Rings, One Promise**

It had been three years since Tsuna and his Guardians officially resided in the Vongola Italian Base. Now, the twenty-four-year-old boss was having a nice lunch with his two best friends and 'older brother'. On their round table, there were a platter of cheeses with cured meats, an elegant bottle of red wine and a basket of simple pastries.

Reaching over to grab a piece of freshly-made bread, Yamamoto was thoroughly enjoying this breezy April afternoon. Across the table, Gokudera sipped the crimson liquid in his glass, looking casually around before catching Takeshi's wide smile. Tsuna was chatting happily about the relatively peaceful time they were having right now within the Mafia world. Nodding politely during Tsuna's discussion, Dino let his eyes wander around the beautiful garden, gazing at well-trimmed trees and the sunny sky.

Swirling his wine glass contemplatingly, the blond boss decided to announce the reason behind his visit.

"I'm getting married."

The only sound in this abrupt silence was of the sparkling water cascading in the numerous fountains surrounding the lunch party. Tsuna stopped in the middle of putting a piece of salami into his opened mouth. His Storm stared at Dino for a few seconds before chugging down his almost full glass. Only Yamamoto was mentally capable of giving the blonde an appropriate answer.

"Haha…Well, Congratulations, Dino!" A genuine grin bloomed on the Rain's face as he turned towards the Italian boss.

"Thanks, Takeshi. It's not official yet. But, I'm sure it will go smoothly. And, for formality's sake, we would like to have a nice ceremony to commemorate, you understand, right?" The Cavallone looked around the table with a soft smile; his amber orbs unreadable.

"I think we prefer a small celebration, something with a touch of Japanese tradition would be wonderful since we both adore Japan. This is where I need your help, Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato." Dino drained his wine glass, waiting for an answer.

Before Tsuna and Gokudera could inquire for further elaborations on Dino's plan, the Rain guardian offered enthusiastically his own suggestion.

"How about having the reception at Takesushi? My dad and I would love to hold the celebration party for you guys."

Tsuna and his Storm shared similar looks of worry and discomfort, mutually feeling as if Takeshi had just voluntarily signed their death sentence. Since everyone had long learned of Dino and Hibari's 'relationship', hosting a wedding reception for the Cavallone and his future mistress sounded a lot like betraying the Cloud and exploiting his vulnerability.

"Yeah, that'd be great! You guys are all invited, of course! Please tell the other guardians, Reborn and the girls for me! I really want the Vongola to bear witness to our union, Tsuna!" The blond boss captured the Vongola Decimo's chocolate orbs and his full attention.

Tsuna fought the sudden urge to ask if there was a witness protection program specifically for his guardians and him after Hibari-san, their very own Cloud, found out about this and wanted to bite them all to death. Instead, the sensible don voiced a more agreeable question.

"Umm, what about Hibari-san? Would you like us to…" Tsuna trailed at the end, unable to finish.

"No, I will personally tell Kyoya. Please don't let him know of this plan!" Dino urged them earnestly.

Exchanging a glance with his dear Tenth, Gokudera thinned his lips, exhaled slowly and pressed on with the single hardest issue Tsuna and he had been avoiding. After pouring and draining another full glass of wine, the explosive guardian bravely opened his mouth and faced the Italian don.

"But, Hibari is…Both of you…Why are you doing this? You can do so much better than…" The frustrated Storm gestured wildly, unable to control his concern and disappointment.

No longer relaxed, Dino's warm orbs turned dangerously sharp. Based on his own assumption of Gokudera's incomplete inquiry, the seasoned Mafia don replied defensively, eyes gleaming with a predatory gaze.

"And, who are you to question my decision, Hayato? Do you assume to know what is best for me, my famiglia and our alliance?" Dino set down his glass on the tabletop, leaning forward and keeping firm eye contact with Gokudera.

To resolve the unexpected tension, Tsuna appeased his 'older brother' with a promise.

"Don't worry about it, Dino-san. We'll definitely help you in this request." Tsuna offered a sweet smile around the table. As the anger dissipated, the group finished their lunch and bid their guest goodbye.

"Romario will give you more details about this celebration later on. So, remember, Takesushi, May 5th, don't be late! And wish me luck, guys!" Dino reminded them a bit anxiously before entering his car with the right-hand man.

With the three of them alone, the group discussed what they thought should be done in preparation and who to invite for this special event. The ever optimistic Yamamoto took his Hayato's hands and cheerfully assured the wary genius that everything would turn out all right.

Tsuna, on the other hand, could not shake off the feeling that the date seemed to hold some significance that he had yet to recognize. _May 5__th__, right? So what's so special about it…?_

* * *

For the seven days before Kyoya's birthday, Dino's phone conversations with the Cloud guardian were somewhat repetitive in the sense that the Cavallone boss kept asking the same question only to receive the same answer. In psychological terms, this action fitted under the definition of insanity, but the Bucking Horse would never give up.

1st try: Kyoya, would you like to spend time with me on May 5th? **No**

5th try: Don't you want to see me on your birthday? I have something important to tell… **Nope**

10th try: Please, please, please, just for a short time, huh, what'd you say? **Not interested**

50th try: Why not? Do you not miss me after all this time? **I saw you last month…**

100th try: It's your birthday. It'll be our fourth anniversary this year since I confessed my feelings to you. Don't you think I'm at least entitled to…? **Fine, shut up before I bite you to death, Bronco!**

**

* * *

**

**May 5****th****…**

And so, after a week of those shameless attempts, Dino was walking up the stairs leading to Namimori Middle's infamous rooftop. Romario and Kusakabe were waiting in the reception room below. Opening the metal door, the blond boss was greeted with the view of the former head prefect's straight back.

Hibari was facing the chicken-wire fence, looking down at the quiet schoolyard below. Under the gentle heat of spring, the Cloud seemed almost carefree with his hands in his slacks' pockets and Hibird nestling in his midnight blue mane.

"You're getting married." It was a direct statement, leaving no room for argument or emotion.

Squinting to shield his eyes from the early afternoon sunshine, Dino approached the unmoving figure in soundless steps.

"How did you know?" An unconcealed surprise colored the boss' tone.

"Don't underestimate me, herbivore!" A pair of steely orbs shot daggers in his direction as Hibari turned his head to the right. Hibird chirped angrily from his favored spot.

"Funny how no one asked whom I will marry." The proud guardian now faced him directly, slightly raising his chin.

"Why would I care?" Unreadable eyes now flashed a gleam of fury as the Cavallone don offered an incomplete smile.

"Being married means more than just having an extravagant wedding, a beautiful bride and a legally binding contract…" Dino slowly lifted a corner of his lips, forming a shy smile.

The independent Cloud scoffed under his breath, knitting his brows together as he willed himself to at least listen to his lover's words before leaving the blonde for good.

"I will spend the rest of my life with the one I choose to marry. With or without a marriage license, our union is still as binding and meaningful as any others."

Hibari's scowl deepened; his inquisitive orbs narrowed in anticipation. Dino was standing only two feet away with one hand in his jacket's inner pocket.

"I love you, Kyoya. And, to make this official as well as my love, my commitment and my promise…" Dino carefully pulled out a royal purple velvet box, noticing for the first time Hibari's matching violet silk shirt.

Smiling softly, Dino opened the small box, taking out one of the two elegant platinum rings.

"Will you be mine as I am yours?" The Cloud closed his eyes to conceal his amazement, exhaling slowly.

Silence reigned for seven minutes, though it seemed like an eternity for the nervous blonde.

"Yes." A smooth whisper carried by Namimori's gentle wind was all Dino needed to grin broadly and reach for the Cloud's left hand.

It was the second time the Cavallone boss gave the Foundation leader a ring. The first one was the Vongola Cloud ring that he pressed into Kyoya's reluctant palm. Now, for the second one, he could finally slip the simple platinum band onto his lover's ring finger.

Once that was done, Dino enthusiastically extended his arm and thrust the box into Kyoya's chest; his sunny grin never dimmed for even a second.

Rolling his navy-gray orbs at Dino's beaming features, Kyoya accepted the box, removed the matching ring and graciously completed their ceremony.

"OH MY GOD! YES!!! WE…" A hand hastily covered his mouth, preventing the exuberant don from proclaiming his love to the whole world (or at least to half the population of Namimori, something the Cloud did not appreciate).

Still high on life, the blond eagerly cupped Kyoya's face between his palms and smacked their lips together in a loud kiss. Hibird took off during the commotion, singing their name happily.

Soon, Dino began to notice his sweat-soaked shirt underneath the dark suit. Looking at his companion's formal business wear, the Cavallone swiftly grabbed the Cloud's hand and led him away from the baking rooftop.

* * *

Since the early morning, Tsuna and his friends had been preparing for the Japanese-themed celebration they promised Dino. Chrome and Mukuro were decorating the walls with paper charms and various pieces of calligraphy wishing luck and happiness for the newlyweds. Above where they would eventually assemble, Takeshi and Ryohei hung a long banner which said 'Congratulations on Your Marriage, Mr. And Mrs. Cavallone!!!' from the ceiling.

After helping them setting up the foods and decorations, Yamamoto's dad left to purchase more ingredients for his shop and allow them more freedom.

"I wonder if Dino-san had told Hibari-san about his marriage yet. Will Hibari-san join us today, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked at his guardians with concerns. Chrome smiled at him indulgently.

"If the Cavallone is till alive and well, I doubt it, Tenth. The idiot wouldn't be able to whisper 'I do' without cringing in pain when the biting bastard is through with him." The hot-headed Storm answered, glaring at the far wall in frustration.

"Ha Ha, don't worry, Tsuna, Hayato! I'm sure Dino knows what he's doing." Yamamoto draped his arm around the fuming bomber, smiling at his dear friends. Mukuro chuckled lightly.

"This is extremely wrong, guys! I'm extremely going to take one of these sake bottles to my drinking buddy tonight. Extremely unfair, Cavallone!" The sunny boxer punched the air, eyes burning with righteous intents. Kyoko came to his side and tried to calm her brother.

Two silver heads and one brunette hung their head, sighing loudly in unison while the baseball player was blinking in puzzlement. When the trio commiserated, the Rain went into the dining room with Kyoko and Haru to check on the foods, drinks and table settings.

A short text appeared on Tsuna's phone, announcing Dino's imminent arrival. Getting into their position, the whole group stared in anticipation at the open doors where the bright sunlight was pouring inside.

A car pulled into a stop in front of Takesushi. The sounds of engine died down.

Hibari pushed aside the hanging curtains to enter the sushi shop reluctantly. Time came to a screeching halt.

"Congratulations, Di…" The confetti, firecrackers and chorus stopped dead on their joyous track.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" The Storm was the first to snap out of his shock a second later.

The next thing they knew was everyone scrambling on their feet, trying to salvage the situation right in front of the Cloud. With the efficiency and ingenuity that would make their predecessors bursting with pride and the Varia green with envy had this been a real Mafia co-op mission, Tsuna and his close friends truly excelled in the efforts to save their own hides.

Tsuna immediately ran to the location of the four-tier wedding cake, snatching the bride and groom figurines atop and stuffed them into his mouth. To hide the cake, Tsuna jumped up and down in front of it, waving his arms in the way of either a cheerleader doing a victory dance or a suicidal matador trying to catch the charging bull's maddening attention. The jumping also helped him swallow the wedding evidence that resided in his mouth.

While Tsuna was doing his best to cover up, the Storm grabbed one from the pair of ceremonial sake bottles. Stealthily putting his hands over the label, Gokudera applied his lips to the rims and swallowed consecutive gulps as if willing the alcohol to distort the reality of Hibari's presence.

Ryohei immediately jumped up to rip the conspicuous banner down in order to 'protect the skylark's broken heart'. Then, he quickly joined Gokudera in his drinking frenzy, chugging down the other matching bottle. No matrimonial sake equals no wedding celebration, simple and effective logic, right? Wrong! Genius or not, both the Storm and the Sun were never ones to handle delicate matters of state or sanity.

Chrome, in her rush to cover up the numerous decorative paper charms and stickers of marital bliss on the shop's walls, decided to hide them with her own illusions. Not having a lot of options, she transformed the charms using pictures of a certain chibi-fied pineapple-head with his infamous trident in comical poses.

Meanwhile, the pineapple-head himself was having a great time, recording the Vongola with Chrome's abandoned camera the moment they all desperately attempted to erase the evidences.

In the kitchen, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko were blissfully preparing sushi and other dishes.

"Uh, guys! This isn't what I had in mind when I asked for your help." Dino entered Takesushi a few minutes after Hibari when the occupants were well into their 'saving myself' mode. The two right-hand men could not stifle their laughter when they shuffled inside Takesushi.

Standing beside the Cloud, Dino scanned the room from the nervously jumping Tsuna to the alcoholic wannabes Hayato and Ryohei, to the blushing Chrome with her smirking Mukuro and lastly to a smiling Reborn who did not bother to hide his mirth.

The moment the Rain guardian emerged from the kitchen, he was greeted with the chaos, two confused and irritated individuals as well as a happy Romario with a smiling Kusakabe behind them.

If Dino did not know any better, the Vongola boss and his guardians looked like they were doing their best to crash the celebration party and dissolve the long standing alliance between the Vongola and the Cavallone.

The frantic scene was resolved when the natural-born hitman congratulated the pair and stopped his friends from embarrassing themselves any further.

* * *

According to traditions, the new couple was supposed to share three cups of sake. Being in the Mafia, Reborn insisted that Dino and Kyoya drank three cups of sake each. The result was a slightly buzzed Dino and a happily drunk skylark.

Sitting down at the dinning table, the group eagerly attacked the delicious sushi and sashimi platters. Hibari was seated at one end of the low table with Dino to his right and Tsuna to his left. In his drunken state, the skylark ate sushi pieces from the Cavallone boss' tentatively hands while harassing Tsuna.

Draping an arm around the Vongola boss possessively, Hibari affectionately ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"You're cute, Tsu…na…kun…" Tsuna, however, could only offer a weak smile and look for help in form of his best friends.

Next to Tsuna, Gokudera was buzzed enough to not react at all to Hibari's invasion of the Tenth's personal space. Yamamoto, while tending to his lover, flashed Tsuna an encouraging grin.

While the sweet brunette drained his sake cup to save his sanity, the drunken skylark moved on to his next victims.

Meanwhile, Haru, Kyoko and Chrome shared similar dreamy looks and wistful sighs of yaoi fantasy.

After taking a bite of sashimi, the skylark casually smiled at Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei who all responded by toasting with him.

Saving his nemesis for last, the dazed Cloud finally rounded on the Mist guardian.

"Aren't you gonna congratulate me, pineapple-head?"

"Why should I? Is having sex with one person for the rest of your life that big of a deal?" Mukuro smirked, satisfied with his comeback.

"At least I have someone who willingly wants to spend his life with me!" Hibari turned to Dino with a gentle smile. The Cavallone boss never looked happier even though his Kyoya was making that statement in his inebriated state.

"So, I have my Chrome, too. You will stay with me, right?" Holding Chrome protectively, Mukuro caught her eyes.

"Having a female version of yourself by your side doesn't say much about your sex life, narcissistic parasite!" Hibari taunted while everyone was now tuned into their verbal match.

"And what would a rabid animal like you know about my six lifetimes of sexual prowess?" The Mist smirked darkly.

"Chrome-chan, if I didn't meet the Bronco first, I wouldn't mind trading places with that perverted virgin and having you by my side." Hibari slurred slightly, leaning on a nervous Tsuna while Chrome blushed.

With all eyes now focused on him, the elusive illusionist swiftly stood up and declared his challenge.

"If you're so great, why don't you show them your seductive ways?" The jealous Mist demanded.

"Fine, let's have a competition right here!" Hibari grabbed Dino's shoulder to keep his balance while standing.

Then, the pair proceeded to look around the table, searching for someone to seduce (read: the hapless victim). Before they could announce their choice, Reborn made Tsuna's nightmare come true.

"Why don't you both seduce Dame-Tsuna? Let him decide the winner of this contest." Mismatched eyes sparkled with mischief while dazed navy orbs tried to locate the Vongola Decimo.

* * *

"Now, give Tsuna an idea of how you would treat him," smirked Reborn. Haru and Kyoko giggled while hiding their blushing cheeks. The entire party swiftly moved to the restaurant's back veranda. Once there, Tsuna was given center stage as the audience and competitors arranged themselves accordingly.

As the tipsy Hibari tried to steady his spinning vision, Mukuro approached the trembling Tsuna who sat on a short stool in the middle of Yamamoto's backyard. The other guardians situated themselves comfortably on the wooden deck overlooking this bare garden. Gokudera listlessly leaned his head on the cheerful swordsman's right shoulder. A buzzed Ryohei brought with him a couple of sake bottles and three cups to share with the Rain and Storm during this rare spectacle.

To the trio's right, Kyoko and Haru were enjoying the wedding cake enthusiastically. Chrome was standing a few feet in front of them, sipping a cup of plum wine while recording this whole contest diligently. In the empty space to the left of Yamamoto, Romario and Kusakabe flashed their bosses two thumbs-up before tending to their plates of sushi. Reborn hid his mirth in the shade of his fedora.

"Tsuna-kun, what do you think of a tour through the six paths of Hell? You'll get to see the reincarnation cycles and all sorts of diabolical demons…With yours truly as the travel guide, of course!" The Mist ruffled the smaller brunette's mane playfully. The conniving smile on his face scared Tsuna more than his rather unconventional suggestion.

Looking to his left, the sweating boss found Dino smiling weakly at him as the Cloud determinedly walked over to his spot. Clumsily taking Tsuna's hand and squeezing it, the skylark gave voice to his seduction plan.

"How about a tour of Namimori? Biting herbivores to death along the way, too?" Unfocused eyes looked into Tsuna's chocolate ones, awaiting an answer. The audience chuckled knowingly.

"We can have a sakura viewing picnic, Tsuna-kun. Wouldn't that be lovely?" Never to be outshone, Mukuro curtly interrupted Hibari's inquiry.

"How does decapitating a certain pineapple head sound to you, Tsunayoshi?" The aloof Cloud snarled back, but his attention was no longer on the squirming don. More glaring ensued between the two volatile guardians.

"This is not about you two, dammit! What the hell can you offer to our beloved Tenth?" From the crowded veranda, Gokudera sat up and slurred his frustrated comment loudly at the feuding pair. Yamamoto tried to sooth the temperamental Storm while the under-the-influence Sun was too busy nodding his approval at such demand, muttering the word 'extreme' every minute or so.

"You can share the Bucking Horse with me." After five minutes of deep contemplation, Hibari drunkenly announced, jerking a thumb in Dino's direction while Tsuna felt his own face heating up. The sounds of laughter from the audience did not help. Dino quickly embraced the unsteady skylark and distanced themselves from a seething Mukuro who was running out of idea.

"Ooh!!! Boss would appreciate that a lot! He loves…" Chrome involuntarily declared before blushing bright red and clamping a hand over her mouth lest she blurted out the promise she had made to Tsuna. Said brunette heaved out a relief sigh, thanking God that Chrome did not inadvertently make him Hibari-san's new 'rival-in-love' based on her false speculation. (Two can play at this game, chapter 2 ;)

A few feet to Tsuna's right, the inebriated Cloud was removing his dark suit-jacket. Ignoring Dino's frantic exclamations, the independent guardian casually claimed the weather was too hot, unbuttoned his violet shirt and discarded the silk garment into his lover's shaking hands.

A couple of wolf-whistles and the girls' dreamy swoons paved the path which the half-naked Hibari stalked towards a staring Tsuna. Dino started seeing life through a very green lens.

Never one to back down, the bare-chested Hibari left the Cavallone's side and slowly sauntered around Tsuna. Said boss found an unexpected lump in his now dry throat; his eyes were already mesmerized by the Cloud' well-toned upper body.

Slender fingers massaged the brunette's tense muscles. They pressed expertly against his neck and relaxed his stiff shoulders in less than five touches. By the time the skylark released the brunette, Tsuna was in blissful speechlessness. An enchanted Gokudera could not find the voice to protest such invasion of his best friend's person.

When the Cloud returned to Dino's side, Mukuro looked warily at his beloved Chrome who was still smiling absentmindedly as Kyoko and Haru. As the Bronco tried to clothe the skylark, the scheming Mist pulled out a rather large book with a ridiculously conspicuous title – Kama Sutra.

After consulting the big book, the illusionist conjured up his infamous lotus stems whose round leaves clasped Tsuna's cheeks and turned his head abruptly toward Mukuro. Seductive flowers slowly removed the Mist's outer coat and undershirt. The audience watched on in a hypnotic awe.

One long stem reached up and skillfully snapped the Mist's simple hair tie. Lowering his face to Tsuna's level, Mukuro's blue tress cascaded around his naked torso. The lotus strands encircled the smirking enchanter gracefully and proceeded along the Mist's lean hip, unzipping his pants. Before the illusionist could get completely naked, Reborn put a stop to the strip tease.

"Stop, Mukuro! Dame-Tsuna was going to pass out… Anything else you two can do without getting naked and making him comatose?" The audience moaned the end of their viewing pleasure; a tipsy boxer complained how they would never find out if the illusionist was a true bluenette. On his stool, the sweet don was sporting a nosebleed and a few strands of saliva.

"Take me…I'm yours…" Tsuna unintentionally mumbled, still lost in the heat of Mukuro's performance before Mukuro's long mane slapped him in the face as said guardian turned his head too quickly to look at Reborn. Only Mukuro and the filming Chrome heard Tsuna's soft whisper.

"I think Tsuna-kun likes chocolate a lot. Perhaps Hibari-san and Mukuro-san could make some for him?" Kyoko voiced her opinion after five minutes of silence, earning nods from Haru and a smile from Reborn.

And, the last competition began. To his right, Hibari was boiling a large pot while listening half-heartedly to Dino's excessive advices. Maybe Dino's words could have helped the Cloud if only he had a clue about culinary techniques.

Meanwhile, Chrome handed her camera over to her friends before joining Mukuro. The Mist carefully followed the instructions from Chrome who might be better than Dino since she had learned how to make chocolate. Unfortunately, the girl's teacher was Bianchi. The competitive illusionist poured all his efforts and sweats into stirring his chocolate pot.

Proudly, they presented their dearly beloved boss (read: harassed victim) with the final products.

Hibari and Dino managed to mold their chocolate into impressive spherical shapes. Sadly, these morsels had the consistency and appeal of dried mud cake. If Tsuna was not afraid to be blunt, he would have said that these culinary creations uncannily resembled the balls of manure only dung beetles would meticulously produce.

Thinking he might have a better chance with Mukuro's chocolate, Tsuna turned his head to the left and a foul smell assaulted his nostrils mercilessly. Unfortunately for the nice don, Mukuro enthusiastically shoved a ladle of the unpleasantly fragrant chocolate sauce into Tsuna's unprepared mouth.

Five minutes after swallowing the unwelcome gulp, Tsuna shot up from his seat, dashed through the alcohol-saturated crowd and made it just in time for the bathroom. As a panic Tsuna ran at an inhuman speed with one hand covering his mouth and the other hovering close to his rear end, Reborn announced the end of this seduction game. An exhausted Hibari collapsed into Dino's embrace while Mukuro and Chrome disposed of their toxic chocolate.

With the competition left incomplete, Dino carried the sleeping Cloud to his car and left the shop. The other three guardians simply passed out on the wooden veranda. The semi-sober people went their separate ways. The Vongola Decimo spent the rest of the night purging his digestive system.

* * *

Two days later, after all had recovered from their hangover, Mukuro sent Tsuna and the other guardians a short email with one video clip advertising for the sale of his exclusive Vongola footage. In this supposed trailer, it featured a drooling Tsuna who purred "Take me…I'm yours…" meekly at a half-naked Mukuro. The clip was enhanced by technological advances that allowed Tsuna's voice to be unnecessarily loud and Mukuro's 'kufufu' unpleasantly added to the end.

"Will you be my little uke forever and for always, Tsuna-kun?" Below the provocative footage, this question was typed in a red and flashy font.

After reading the last line, Tsuna lost himself in a hazy red daze in which he used the X-burner to disintegrate the offending laptop, torch his mahogany desk and reduce his office to ashes. Exhaling laboriously, Tsuna suddenly realized the wisdom of Xanxus' anger management techniques, finding a great deal of admiration and empathy for said leader's costly habits.

Calmly moving to another room, he personally led the Vongola subordinates to search, confiscate and destroy any evidence of that day which the Mist guardian might possess.

Arriving at the tacky wasteland Mukuro called his den, Tsuna threatened, begged and bribed to no avail. Finally, Tsuna uttered the worst sentence of his life while watching the remaining piece of his tattered pride committing seppuku.

"Either you let me destroy all the copies you have, or I will offer my body to Hibari-san and let him use it as he pleases!"

Believing that the abused boss had now snapped, Mukuro wisely handed over his DVD's and saved recordings of that celebration, smartly keeping the original footage for himself and Chrome.

* * *

A week after the raid of Tsuna, Dino received a copy from Chrome who had driven a hard bargain for such forbidden contraband.

"_Chrome dear, I've been waiting for my wedding DVD for a while now. Have you sent it over yet?" The Cavallone Don turned on his special charm over the phone._

"_I'm sorry, Dino-san! But, Boss said that he would never allow anyone else to watch the footage again." Chrome bit her lips remorsefully._

"_But, it was my wedding, Chrome. Don't you think I should have something for memory's sake?" Dino pressed on, quite convinced that he could persuade the female Mist otherwise._

"_Umm… Ano… Mukuro-sama told me that we must not release the DVD to anyone lest I wanted him to never be able to fulfill his greatest promise to Boss." Chrome answered sweetly, nodding her head in self-approval._

_It took Dino a while to process what kind of promise Mukuro had made. As realization dawned on him, the blond boss shuddered uncontrollably, wondering what devastating threat his cute little brother must have used on the Mist. _

"_Chrome-chan, do you like chocolate? What do you say to a chocolate tour of Europe, sampling through as many famous chocolatiers as you want?" Dino silently congratulated himself for his ingenious thinking, smiling discreetly as Chrome's resolve started to crumble._

"_But, I can't… Boss would…" Chrome stammered her incomplete excuses; ninety percent of her mind was lost in its own chocolate-induced fantasy._

"_Did I mention that you will also get a year-long supply of chocolate from your favorite shop?" Dino tactfully added another incentive to tip Chrome's conscience._

"_Mukuro-sama… Can I bringmyfriendsHaruKyokoandI-pin?" Chrome mumbled the last request, giving into temptation._

"_Of course they can come with you." Dino grinned triumphantly after answering calmly into the phone. _

"_I guess one copy won't hurt. I'll send it to you tomorrow, Dino-san!" Chrome answered confidently._

"_Thank you, Chrome. It's a pleasure doing business with you. Come see me for the tour as soon as you can. Bye bye!" Dino hung up with a new sense of victory. After arranging for Chrome's promised reward, the Cavallone Boss contacted his other half. "Let no one ever underestimate the persuasive power of Dino Cavallone, ahaha…"_

Thanks to this little memento, Dino now enjoyed watching both the celebration and Kyoya's reaction to their 'wedding video'. A faint pink blush colored the skylark's pale face as he slowly registered the activities his sake-driven self had undertaken.

"I'll…bite…those…herbivores…to…death…I didn't…You…Why didn't you stop…?" Prying his eyes from the TV screen, Hibari stole a glance at Dino, frowning to himself. The blonde gently took the skylark's left hand, traced his lips across the platinum ring and smiled sweetly. Expressive dark amber orbs locked into softened blue-gray ones before their lips reignited their passion. On the table in front of their luxurious couch, an expensive bottle of wine, a gift from the Varia leaders, stood silently in pristine condition.

* * *

Thanks to Dino's generosity, Squalo and Xanxus got their hands on a DVD of the exclusive 'wedding video'. The Varia elites also watched it with their beloved leader and captain during one of their movie night. Lussuria leaked a copy of said popular DVD to the Vongola boxer who felt it was his duty to share such 'extreme' footage with the Rain and Storm.

No one knew how Reborn obtained a copy, but none dared to ask. Needless to say, the one involved who got the short end of the stick was Tsuna. For the months to come, while the Vongola members pretended such recording did not exist, the Varia elites and leaders spent a good amount of time coming up with original innuendos to taunt the sweet don. Mukuro would not stop asking for his body. Hibari made it clear that he would never share Dino with Tsuna or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you going to patch up your office or what? We don't have extra money to pay for your reckless behaviors. Hurry up! Either do it yourself or auction off your body to fundraise! Say, how much would Mukuro offer to outbid the others…?" A amused Reborn stood outside of Tsuna's burnt office, complaining as the brunette tried to salvage his prison, he meant his workspace.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading this story! Please let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
